


Majestious

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [20]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Johnlock Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:18:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5198786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>majestious: adjective; muh-JUHS-shus: Impressive in a dignified or inspiring manner; stately; grand<br/>From Latin major (greater), comparative of magnus (large). Ultimately from the Indo-European root meg- (great)<br/>Earliest documented use: 1685</p>
            </blockquote>





	Majestious

In a word, he was majestious.  
It was not a word John would usually think of, except it popped up that morning in one of those ridiculous novels he read between cases. But, if he thought about it, there was always something a little grand about Sherlock, that separated the git from all the mere mortals that revolved around him.  
Perhaps it was his curls? Or the way his coat swooped and swooshed, his eyes?...alright, if John were honest, and he thought of himself as an honest man, it was his hands, those elegant, almost ridiculously long fingers that...oh.  
"That, right there, ohhhhhhh, how on earth do you-"  
"Hmmmmm? Observation, John, simple observation."  
"Please don't tell me you have a spread sheet with my spots?"  
"I don't need a spread sheet, John. I know you."  
"Oh?"  
"Is that a challenge?"  
John bit his lip and nodded.  
If John had thought his lover was impressive prior to this morning's post-tea activities, he needed a new definition of impressive.  
"John? Love? I'm sorry if it was too much? Are you alright?"  
"Hmmm?"  
"John?"  
"Fine, I'm fine, god-"  
"Not quite," an impish grin spread over that remarkable face.


End file.
